creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Until Dawn: On That Night
|image = |Series = Until Dawn |Genre = Survival Horror |Platform = PC, Xbox 720, PlayStation 4, WiiU |Media = |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Sony of America |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified orchestra |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = α0.001 |Reqs = }} Until Dawn: On That Night is an interactive drama survival horror adventure game developed by Lunatic Entertainment with supervision from Supermassive Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PC, PlayStation 4. The game was later ported to both the Xbox 720 and Wii U. Gameplay Characters Protagonists *Ryan Kwasnikov, shopkeeper (main protagonist) *Richard Kwasnikov, shopowner *Brandon, Ryan's friend Other *Megan Chihuly-Kwasnikov *Josh Washington (cameo) Antagonists *The Wendigos Plot Prologue: 2005 The game starts out with a small Native family having dinner in their cabin on a warm but blustery autumn night on Blackwood Mountain, Alberta, Canada. The discussion moves on to the family's 10-year-old child, Ryan's, disruptive day at school. He is given the option to try to either lie about what happened or be truthful about it. Lying will get him reprimanded more severely and he will be sent to his room early, grounded. Telling the truth will still get him reprimanded but he can continue with dinner and hear information about how his mother hit a deer with the family vehicle on her way home that night but that she is unsure if it perished or not. Eventually dinner will finish and he will need to go to bed anyhow. He will go to bed but will have strange dreams, hearing scraping sounds in his room. Eventually he will stir and wake up, only to discover a Wendigo has taken position at the foot of his bed. This will initiate the game's first DON'T MOVE sequence. If you fail, the Wendigo will prepare to kill him while Ryan cries out in sheer terror. The Wendigo begins to grip his head and hisses menacingly, but before it actually tears his head off his mother bursts into the room to see what is going on. This catches the creature's attention and it leaps at her instead, shredding her right before Ryan's eyes. Although his father can be heard in the background calling out for his wife, a gout of flame drives the creature away before it can pursue him. If you succeed the Wendigo will shriek and move on, and you will be allowed to leave your room, where you will hear shrieks from your parents room. Running there your father will orders you to leave the room and call the ranger station, yelling at you not to look while sobbing uncontrollably. Although you only get a short glimpse of the scene, you can readily see blood everywhere while your father holds your mother's lifeless body. Chapter 1: Memories or Ignorant Either way, a young adult suddenly sits straight up in bed with the cold sweats. The date pops up, revealing it to be winter of 2015. Deaths *Megan Chihuly-Kwasnikov Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames